Next Generation
by Left 4 Love
Summary: Have you ever wanted your character in a Harry Potter fandom? Your time is here you Harry Potter geeks. Read my introduction and apply your brilliant original character today!
1. Introduction

Dear Mr/Ms_,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Headmistress

Hi, and welcome to my Fanfiction: Next generation. Before I start, I need your help readers. You see this "fan-fic" is going to be filled with O.C's. Most of them are the offspring of our favorite ex students(Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc). Now they're parentage can be totally original and not from any cannon character from the series.

Now is your chance for your character to be in my fanfiction. Since I'm creating if you will the next empire. I will need a ton of new characters. Before you come at me with your howlers of what a lazy ass I am for not creating them all by myself. This is my explanation for no creating twenty to even forty new characters.

1. This might be a tad bit shocking, but I actually have a life outside of Fanfiction. Though I do dedicate a good chunk of my time to it. Granted more then I should, but I can't possibly dedicate that much time to create that many new characters.

2. I have a tendency, like most people do. To create the infamous "Mary-Sue". I have created a couple of them in my time. I do occasionally read over my old stories and laugh. Surprisingly I actually want my characters to turn out somewhat decent. That is why I am only making two for my story. The rest is up to you.

There are some rules though and side notes before we actually really get to the fun.

Rules 1. No Mary-Sues! To make sure you have to take the Mary-Sue Limitus test before you apply. You also have to submit your scores (be honest it will get you far) . is the best.

2. You can only apply two characters for each role. (Example two students for a main and minor role.)

3. No complaining if your character doesn't get chosen right away. Who knows, they might come in later in the story.

4. You have to complete the full application if you want to be accepted (be as detailed as possible if you want a better chance to be chosen.)

5. You can only apply with these couple pairings. Unless your character is not the child of a cannon character.

A. Draco and Hermione (My characters are their children, but I am open for them to have a sibling)

B. Harry and Ginny

C. Ron and Lavender Brown

D. George and Angelina Johnson

E. Nevile and Luna

F. Percy and Audrey

G. Remus and Tonks

H. Sirius and whoever ( would have to be a bastard child though)

I. Snape and whoever

J. Bill and Fleur

K. Viktor Krum and whoever

I can't think of any more from the top of my head. If you want you can use a couple that I haven't mentioned(of course they can't be a mix and match of any of the people listed).

Side notes

1. My characters will start out in their first year. My suggestion for a main character position is to make them around the same age group.

2. My characters will be the main though. Not to say that any of your characters won't be right up there. Think of how Rowling made Harry the center of the whole story, but there were other main characters to go along with him. For example: Ron and Hermione were a huge part of the story.

3. I am a big fan of constructive criticism (notice the emphasize of CONSTRUCTIVE.) I do not want any flames.

4. I promise, that if I accept your character I will not changer him/her without your consent. Everything I do with your character I will run by you first (without giving any spoilers of course ;D)

5. This story will continue until my characters graduate. That is why I am so in need of characters, and also why my characters start off in their first year.

Okay, enough with that. Now with the actually application. -drum roll-

Student Application(Main Character) ( I'll give my two characters as examples)

-Basics-  
>Full Name: Natalie Rose Malfoy<p>

Nickname(s?): Nat, Nattie, Fuz, Fuzzy, Chipmunk

Astrological Sign and birthdate: Aries 12/18/2006

Parents: Draco and Hermione

Birthplace: Whiltshire, England

Blood Status: Half Blood

Year of Hogwarts: First Year

House: Gryffindor

-Physical Appearance-

Height: 4'10"

Weight: 80 pounds

Hair: Kinky blond ringlets.

Eyes: Large and dark brown

Skin: Fair with a bit of freckles on her face

Prominent attractive feature(s?): Her large eyes and pretty lips

Prominent unattractive Feature(s?): buck teeth

Feature he/she hates the most about herself: buck teeth

Feature he/she likes the best: her nice lips

How she wears the school uniform: She doesn't necessarily break the code, but she does bend it a bit. Nat doesn't wear her robe unless its chilly. And wheres her bright rainbow socks and American styled tennies. It usually isn't very put together and at times her tie isn't even fully on.

How she wears her hair: Unlike her mum, she usually just lets her blonde abundance of curls go wild. She usually wears it down unless she doesn't feel like brushing it. Then she would but it in a messy bun or pony tail.

Accessories: none(unless she's wearing a headband)

-Personality and Relationships-

Good traits: Humorous, Clever, Friendly, optimistic, Brave, independent, High self confidence, adventurous, pretty popular.

Bad traits: Silly, Immature, Dependent, gets easily addictive to things, doesn't follow rules or instructions, doesn't work hard, lazy, doesn't think before she acts, too defensive.

Random quirks: Loves to read (not usually for school)

Relationship with mother: We get on fairly well with each other. Though we don't share much in common ( except a striking resemblance to each other). It's strange to think that she is my daughter. She doesn't share her love of school despite her being clever, and I absolutely hate the silly little pranks she pulls on the house hold. She does have the ability to make me laugh. Besides the fights Nattie and I get into I love her dearly.

Relationship with father: One word: daddies little girl. I don't get why she's in Gryffindor. She's a Malfoy for merlin's sake! I even sent a letter of complaint to the head mistress. She's not nearly as mature as her older brother, and doesn't nearly have all the "admirable qualities" my son has, but I don't favor him to her. I do admit to be a tad more protective of her than Dominic(her older brother). It bothers her. She thinks her father sometime is stuck in the past. I love her, but we fight more than her and her mother. That's saying something.

Relationship with brother: She's annoying, obnoxious, a real Gryffindor if you as me. Never listens to reason. She's going to get herself killed someday. She's just stupid. Father sends me 3 galleons every week to give him a full report of Nat's whereabouts, who's she's friends with. All that stuff. It's a bit strange but I get good pay out of it.  
>-Hogwarts-<p>

Favorite class: Muggle Studies

Least favorite class: A tie between Herbology and Potions

Best Class: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Weakest Class: Potions

Study method: Has none

How well does she do in school: Does alright because she's naturally clever, but doesn't take anytime to study.

Favorite place on Campus: Anywhere besides the dungeons.

Favorite teacher: Hagrid

Least Favorite teacher: Slugehorn

Wand: 11", Ash, Phoenix Feather

Where you'd usually find him/her(besides the common room): Library, Quidditch Pit, and rooming around the hallways.

-How the teachers feel about your student-

Professor Mcgonagall: She's a bright young witch, but has the potential to be a trouble maker. She reminds me of the Weasley Twins more then she does her own father and mother.

Professor Slughorn: Does not have neither the talent or drive for potions as her parents had in school. Its a shame since her brother is remarkable at the art. She is a pleasant sort of girl though. Not actually a pain in the neck, yet.

Professor Flitwick: Such a wonderful sense of humor. She would have been a Ravenclaw if it weren't for her apathy when it came to her education.

Professor Shacklebolt (Yes he's the new D.A.D.A teacher): A bit talkative in the class, but she has a real talent for Defense Against the Dark Arts, very peculiar.

Professor Spout: She's horrid at Herbology, but her peers really seem to like her. Can't say the same thing about the plants though.

Madam Houch: A very skilled flier. I will be looking forward to seeing her on a quidditch team in a year or two.

Filtch: Racked up a lot of detentions. Most of them with me, sadly. She doesn't seem particularly fond of cats.

Hagrid: Reminds me of a more free-spirited version of her mum. Looks just like her, too. If it weren't for her blonde 'air I wouldn't be able to tell she's a Malfoy. She's not nearly as studious as Hermione though.

Viktor Krum: Her-my-o-ninny's daughter yes? She is not much like her mother. She 'haff her pretty eyes though. Her mother married Draco Malfoy. I remember him very little. From what I do recall, he was a vulgar and cruel man. Not suitable for dear Her-my-o-ninny.

What relationship would you want with my student and why: (possible romantic interest, friendship, best friendship, rivalry,barely talk to them, etc)

-Question for first year students-

Were you surprised to get your letter: Of course not, both her parents are renowned wizards for merlin's sake.

Favorite shop in Diagonally(this question applies to everyone): Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

-Questions for third year students-

What two electives are you taking:

Which do you like better:

-Questions for 5th year students-

Did you drop and of your electives:

Why:

Are you a prefect:

What is your study approach to the O.W.L.S:

-Questions for 6th and 7th year students-

How did you do on your O.W.L.S:

How do you feel about graduating Hogwarts:

What is your study approach to the N.E.W.T.S:

What occupation do you wish to take up:

Are you Head boy/girl:

-Random quirks about character-(this of course is optional but it will help me see what makes your character stand out)  
>1. Absolutely obsessed with anything and everything muggle.<p>

2. First Malfoy in Gryffindor.

3. Spends a ton of time in Weasely's Wizard Wheezes (much to her fathers chagrin).

4. Loves to read anything she can get her hands on (especially muggle classics).

5. Worst singer ever.

6. Snorts when she laughs.

7. Hates cats with a passion.

8. Steals the Marauders Map from one of her fellow Gryffindors.

9. Spends a month every summer with her muggle grandparents while her brother spends a month with Narcissa (Dad's mum).

Student Application(Minor Character)

Full name:

Year:

House:

Blood Status

Summary of Physical Appearance:

Summary of Personality:

Summary on how well he/she does in academics:

Particular Talents:

Particular Weaknesses:

-For 5th years and 7th years-

Are you a prefect or were you a prefect:

Are you head girl or do you plan on being Head girl:

Basics-  
>Full Name: Dominic Scorpius Malfoy<p>

Nickname(s?): Dom, Dom-Dumb(by sister), Malfoy, Ferret jr.

Astrological Sign and birthdate: Scorpio 10-18-2005

Parents: Draco and Hermione

Birthplace: Whiltshire, England

Blood Status: Half Blood

Year of Hogwarts: Second Year

House: Slytherin

-Physical Appearance-

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 110

Hair: Straight thick dark brown hair

Eyes: Sharp cold grey eyes(usually has deep shadows under them)

Skin: Pale but not pasty with a bit of acne

Prominent attractive feature(s?): His eyes or his height

Prominent unattractive Feature(s?): Long thin nose and slight acne

Feature he/she hates the most about herself: Acne

Feature he/she likes the best: Height

How he wears the school uniform: He wears it the "right way". His shoes are impecably polished. His slacks never dirty. His dress shirt unwrinkled. Oh, and his tie is always perfectly pressed.

How she wears her hair: He has it cut decently short. His hair ending around the ends of his ears. It is kept clean, and besides that he doesn't really care about it.

Accessories: His small square glasses.

-Personality and Relationships-

Good traits: Witty, Intelligent, Ambitious, Cunning, Detirmined, Insightful, mysterious, loving(to the few he actually cares about), fun( when he actually loosens up), protective, secretly sensitive, follows the rules.

Bad traits: Too serious about everything, a bit of a loner(in his words "I do not have friends. I have peers and associates. Some of which I do like on a humanistic level.) cutting, rude, hypocriticle, sardonic, bossy, and a cynic, manipulative, and self-preserving to the very end.

Random quirks: Doesn't care for anything muggle things, though he tolerates it. He still sleeps with his stuffed rat, Harold.

Relationship with mother: I love him to death. My sweet, sweet, baby boy. I wish he showed that side a bit more often. He and I are similar, knowledgable, a sticler to the rules, and a bit controling. He is the spiting image of his father though. Perhaps with Natalie going to Hogwarts with him will be a good thing. It might bring him out of his shell a bit, and he might actually make some friends.

Relationship with father: It's almost like a dark haired version of myself in my younger days. He and I are equally handsome and sometimes equally intolerable( the way my Nattie puts it). I just hope he won't go down the same path as I did in respects to my darker days. I am very proud of him though. He is sure to make something of himself.

Relationship with brother: He's only out for himself. Though when you do get him to care about you he will with all his heart. He's rude, vile, and just plain cruel sometimes, but in a strange way I look up to him. In the same way though I'm glad I'm nothing like him.

-Hogwarts-

Favorite class: Potions

Least favorite class: Care of Magical Creatures or Flying

Best Class: Potions

Weakest Class: Flying

Study method: Does everything at least 1 week in advanced. Once he hears the word "quiz" he studies until he fully understands the topic. Understand is nothing like what he does. He practically knows the quiz inside and out before he even sees the paper.

How well does she do in school: Incredible except with the more "hands-on" subjects. The ones that aren't routine and really don't take much logic to them he doesn't do as well in ( flying).

Favorite place on Campas: The dungeons, and a tree by the lake.

Favorite teacher: Slugehorn

Least Favorite teacher: Krum

Wand: 13", Pine, Dragon Heart-String

Where you'd usually find him/her(besides the common room): Anywhere by the lake, in the dungeons, or even just in the dormitory

-How the teahcers feel about your student-

Professor Mcgonagall: Absolutely Brilliant! He has the brain of his mother and the ambition too. I honestly hope he doesn't fall down the wrong path though. I'm worried about him.

Professor Slughorn: One of my favorite students! He is an absolute potions genius. He's also a real charm once you get to know him. I wish all of the teachers could see that.

Professor Flitwick: Not nearly as pleseant has his sister. Though he does work harder than she which I do give him credit for. He doesn't get that Charms is a bit more of a group acivity than a solo endvour.

Professor Shacklebolt (Yes he's the new D.A.D.A teacher): Smart, I do feel that I'm the only one that doesn't fear that he'll turn dark. He isn't a bad kid. Never broke a single rule. Despite myself I do like him.

Professor Lonbottom: A flat out jerk if you ask me. You should see the way he treats his fellow students. The Malfoy doesn't come out much in his sister, but it sure does shine out in him.

Madam Houch: It's child abuse to let that poor boy on a broom.

Filtch: Not too bad for a Hogwarts brat.

Hagrid: A Draco clone. Looks just like the old ferret too. Still can't believe Hermione married him.

Viktor Krum: Her-my-o-ninny's first born I believe. He looks nothing like her. He resembles his father in appearance and disposition. I believe I was the only one to give him detention this year. He is not nearly as kind as his younger sister.

What relationship would you want with my student and why: (possible romantic interest, friendship, best friendship, rivalry,barely talk to them,  
>ect)<p>

-Question for first year students-

Were you suprised to get your letter: Uhh, noo!

Favorite shop in Diagonaally(this question applies to everyone): Prefers Nocturnally.

-Random quirks about character-(this of course is optional but it will help me see what makes your character stand out)  
>1. Doesn't really believe in blood purity, but does believe that wizards are better than muggles.<p>

2. He does really love his sister. He just doesn't show it.

3. Thinks is mom is the most beautiful a woman can get ( not in an incest way.)

4. He hates the way people sterotype him for being a Malfoy, and how all the teachers expect him to turn bad.

5. His familiar he brought with him is a rat.

6. Hates his smile.

I would also love, love, love, LOVE, if someone would do a trailer of fanart for this story. Though that is a long run. I would do it myself if I were only skilled at video making and drawing. If you have any suggestions or if you want to leave and application you can leave it in the reviews or p.m me.

A beta reader for this story would be amazing also. If any of you are interested p.m me.


	2. A Prologue to a Bright New Year

*This is an authors note adding in everything I forgot. So far I have about six characters, not including my two. I cannot stress how many more I do need, so if you want you can make one more major character. I have came to the decision that I do want to add in some of J.K's characters children. Here's the list of Yes.

1. Theodore Lupin 2. Victorie Weasley (Bill and Fleur's daughter)  
>3. James Potter 4. Albus Potter 5. Hugo Weasley<p>

Any other non-o.c characters you want me to add in there just let me know. I have accepted everyone who has applied so far. They were all just so damn good! Apply more characters please.

With Love,  
>Left4Love*<p>

**A Prologue to a Bright New Year**

Natalie and Dominic Malfoy moved through the darkening hallway of the Manor, taking care to stay as far away from the kitchen, and farther away from the house elves. The guests were soon to arrive and both children had to be on their most charming behavior, which meant to stay put, smile handsomely, and to remain spectators. Dominic took enjoyment out of the parties thrown. He believed that conversing with scholars and ministry officials and listening into the many debates and agendas was terrific practice for someday when he will enter his field of choice. Charming them would put him ahead of the rest of the lot when the time came. Perhaps it was a bit much for a twelve year old to think about, but this is a Malfoy we're talking about. Natalie was not particularly thrilled with the dinner parties her father threw. She found the guests to be dull and mundane. In her opinion they asked the most pointless and self explanatory questions. It wasn't just the people that made her tick. She also sat in the firmest and most uncomfortable chair in the dinning hall which left her knots in her back after she got up.

Dominic walked a few paces in front of her. This wasn't surprising because he was tall for his age, and his long legs would make him have long strides. Unlike Natalie, who wasn't considered short by most, but neither was she tall. At points she had to run to keep up with him. She began to gasp for breath.

"Don't pant like that," he said firmly and parental. "It's unattractive."

"I wouldn't have to pant if you just slowed down."

"Natalie, be realistic. We only have three minutes to get to the dinner hall and were not even considered close. We wouldn't have been late if YOU would have been ready on time."

"I'm sorry I have a life outside dressing up, looking pretty, and manipulating washed out retirees to like me," she slowly mumbled under her breath.

"I have more a life than that"

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm serious!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Dom."

"Can we just hurry?" He said as he grabbed his sister's right wrist and lunged forward.

He managed to pull her down the beautiful re-done marble stair case, flew her through the right wing, and then the left one. It was all a blur for her at the time. A blur of colors in which she could barely make out objects. She didn't think at this point. It was a strange sensation for her because usually her head was full of thought.

Dominic on the other hand was preoccupied with one thing and one thing only: making it to dinner on time.

Soon the siblings approached a grand and inquisitive door. It was large, squared. And powerful. Being of rich pine wood and silver made it almost intimidating. Natalie always thought this door was a bit ostentatious. Dominic thought it was everything a door is and was suppose to be.

With that he grabbed the silver sculpted snake handles and opened the door.

The dinning hall was skinny and long, similar to the shape of a rectangle. The ground was made of stone, but it was covered by a magnificent green carpet. The lights were dim. They were only two chandeliers that lit up the room, and a huge fire place which literally took up one wall. The table itself could at least fit twenty people, perhaps more. It was kept usually clean for this room served little use unless it was Christmas or someone's birthday.

"Natalie, Dominic, there you two are. I was beginning to worry if you were going to show up," said their mother embracing them in a hug.

"Ugh, mother what did I tell you about hugs? I'm twelve not two, and twelve year olds don't like hugs." Dominic said roughly.

"Oh, right I forgot." She said quickly then winking at Natalie. Almost to say, "You'll never get sick of my hugs."

"Draco darling, come here." Hermione called to her husband who was already engaged in conversation with a dinner guest.

Hermione Jean Malfoy was almost as beautiful at thirty-four as she was at seventeen. The only wrinkles she was beginning to get were smile lines. Her mane of hair was far from graying, and her brown eyes still sparkling. She was the only one in the room wearing scarlet. I guess she would always be a true Gryffindor even amongst Slytherins.

Draco approached his wife with two glasses of champagne. He proceeded to give her a quick kiss on the lips. I mean what more could they do while their children were right there?

Draco Lucius Malfoy did not retain his youth, like his wife did. He aged to the point where it was appropriate for his age. His wrinkle between his eyebrows began developing when he was seventeen, and was defined at this point, having also a few wrinkles on his forehead. His hairline had begun to recede which made his sharp features even pointier. He still was a handsome bloke even with his hair was graying up in the back a bit. It was hard to notice though because his hair was always such a pale blond, and he had a bit of a goatee. He of course was showing off his Slytherin pride by wearing emerald green and his snake ring on his middle finger.

Draco smiled at his children. He gave his son a formal pat on the back, and he ruffled his daughter's hair. You see Draco, much like Dominic, did not like to be a part of public physical affection unless it's necessary. They both believe it to be a sign of weakness.

He signaled for a tall, broad shouldered, dark skinned man. He had no hair, and he wore a single golden hoop earring. You would think him a bit scary if it weren't for his eyes. They were brown and wise. Some would describe them as handsome, but the children just found them comforting.

"Children, I'd like you to meet a dear friend of mine," said Draco. "This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, ex-Prime Minister of Magic, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher."

They looked up at him in awe. Natalie liked him right away. He was a nice change of pace instead of her father's usual friends. Who were just a plain bore to listen to sometimes. Dominic was excited too, but not for the same reason dear little Nattie was. It was apparent that Mr. Shacklebolt was the most important guest of the evening, maybe even the most important guest ever brought to one of these dinners, which meant he would have to pull out all the stops to impress him.

Kingsley didn't smile, he aloud his eyes do all the talking. And his eyes said "very interesting". He proceeded to shake both of the children's hands with a firm, powerful, but not rough grasp.

"You have very attractive children, Mr. Malfoy." He said in a deep cautious voice.

It was true, that the Malfoy children were both attractive individuals. Dominic was tall (an inch shorter than Hermione), lean, and pale. His dark brown hair was clean cut and sharp. His eyes though having dark circles around them were still striking. They were a pale grey, like his fathers, formal, cold, and distant. He looked very similar to Draco, same pointed features, same long nose. He smiled even less than he. Dominic was vain in his appearance but was self-conscious of the acne that started to form around his chin and forehead. He wore square glasses which made him look older than the average twelve year old.

Natalie was of average height, slender, and tan for someone who grew up in England. She had a slight spray of freckles over her nose and checks. Her hair was a dirty blonde and was wild with curls and kinks. She took after Hermione the same way her brother did after Draco. She had her mom's large dark brown eyes and her pretty rosy lips. She sadly also did inherit her mom's buck teeth. Which she was most ashamed of, but that still didn't stop her from smiling. Her smile was large and wide, it was her dad's. No one really knew that though because her dad rarely smiled like that around anyone.

Draco hid it, but he swallowed with pride at the sight of his children being complimented from a man of that much esteem.

He managed to put his arms around both Natalie and Dominic and said. "Yes, If I do say so myself. They got the Malfoy good looks, if you know what I mean. No offense Hermione."

He winked at his wife to let her know that he was only joking.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Charming Draco," she said as she took an elegant sip of champagne. "I will inform you that it wasn't that that won me over."

"Oh, then if it wasn't my charm or my looks what was it? My intelligence?"

"Your money."

He then became silent.

"You see, love, two can play at that game." She said with a smirk.

It was her favorite hobby to outwit her husband. You see, after fifteen years of marriage you need to be entertained, and I'm not talking about the bedroom. Though Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had little in common they sure did amuse each other. I guess things really didn't change since they were first years.

"They have the good looks of the Malfoy House I do agree with that," Shacklebolt began to speak. "But let's hope they do not inherit the Malfoy Morals."

With a sly smile he walked away and began to converse with other dinner guest.

Natalie began to laugh. Though it was a joke against her family she could always appreciate the humor in everything. Dominic then shot her a look and she became quiet. Apparently her brother did not exhibit the same trait.

"Jackass," Draco said under his breath.

"Come now, dear. He was just making a joke."

"He knows I don't like him much, and to insult my family in my own house in front of me. It's absurd and you know it. I actually would like him escorted out of here."

Hermione grabbed Draco's arm.

"No, I invited him, so he stays. You always get to pick who goes to these little dinner parties. They're a load of shit. Barely anyone here will even look at me or respect me as your wife and it's been over a decade. Can't people just get over it! I invite one friend, and it's not Ron or Harry or even Ginny. And...And...In less then thirty minutes of the party you want to kick him out. Seriously, just wow Draco!" She said with her fists clenched and her voice began to shrill.

She walked off to go find Kingsley.

"Uhhh! Damn woman." He said walking in the other direction.

After they were far from earshot Natalie turned to her brother and said. "Blimey, that was a ton of swearing."

"You better get use to it when you get to Hogwarts."

"Well, since mum and dad seem pretty preoccupied. I'm going to leave."

He grabbed her wrists.

"Whoa, slow down," He said emphasizing the "whoa". "It's your duty as a Malfoy to-"

"-To appear at every dinner party, remain polite and pleasant to every guest no matter how bloody annoying they maybe. Yeah, yeah, I get it, but come on Dom. Do you really want to stay here? Where we can be on an adventure instead. We can maybe I don't know steal food from the kitchens. Or! Or! Go to daddy's secret office. You know the one on the fifth floor. The one he goes to every night for at least an hour."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways," Natalie said with a smile.

"I swear you'll be a Slytherin."

"Over my dead body," She said. "Are you coming or not?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself Dom-dumb."

She crept slowly towards the door, and with her small hand she opened it. Slowly, carefully, and cautiously which was very uncharacteristic of she, noted Dominic. Creaking open the door slightly she left, but not before giving her brother a quick smile.

Dominic crossed his arms, which he usually did when contemplating a situation. He knew he would get caught, but he also knew he was curious. Curious of what was in his father's office. Why he wouldn't even let his mum in it. He never skipped out of a dinner party, but theirs always a first for everything.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Against his logic and his reason, Dominic reached for the door and left the dinning hall. He could still see Natalie a bit off in the distance.

'Damnable curiosity, if only she didn't ever mention the office,' Dominic thought to himself as he caught up with his sister.

You see, Dominic was always interested in his father's secret office. Even more so than Natalie, perhaps. He wouldn't show it though. He wouldn't give her the credit of luring him away from where it was safe.

Natalie, being as clever as she was, knew that just him being here meant that she won this battle.

"Hey," Dominic said, but being so out of breath it probably turned into "h-h-h-eeeey".

"Hello." She said trying to hold back her smile.

"Are we going to do this or not?"

She nodded, and he grabbed her hand because for once in his life he was going against his fathers orders. For once in his life he was truly afraid

They headed back up the marble stare cases, and took care that their shoes didn't make the same "clacking" sound it did when they went down it earlier in the evening. They were finally at the fifth floor when he grasped her hand even tighter.

The hallways in the Malfoy manor all looked the same to Natalie and Dominic. Even though they'd both lived in the house roughly over a decade. All the walls were dark and imposing with portraits of all the Malfoys and all the other families related to them (which happened to be a lot). The windows on this floor were few in number were all covered by curtains.

The pair soon came to the doorway. It didn't hold the beauty of the dinning room doorway, but it held the same intimidation.

"I don't think there's anyone here," Dominic said facing the door squeezing his sister's hand so tight his nails began to dug into her skin. "But we must be quick."

Natalie nodded and let go of her brother's hand. She twisted the door handle, and it was...locked. She twisted it harder and faster, to the point which she was nearly shaking the entire door.

"It's no use!" She said frantically as she kept shaking the door, making a pathetic attempt to try to get in.

"Merlin, you're stupid! Here move a side child. Let someone with some real magic skill take over."

He brought out his wand. His most prized possession. It was made of dragon heartstrings, and formed out of pine. Pushing Natalie away, and tapping the door, one, two, then three times.

"Alohamora." He said as a beam of light appeared out of his wand.

Turning he smirked at Natalie. "Magic solves all problems," he said as reached for the handle.

It still was locked!

He began to shake the door as desperately as Nattie did.

"What the fu-

"Flapjacks," She said with a sarcastic glare.

"You see, dear brother not every problem can be solved with magic. I've been watching this room very closely for the past few days. The only way to get in is through a key. There are only two of these keys. One of course is with Dad right now the other one is somewhere around here. It's used by his personal house elf, Pettie."

"How are we expected to find this? I mean the 5th floor is huge and it could take hours."

"Don't worry I already have an idea of where it is."

She came to a flower pot which was about four feet to the right of the door way. She dug her hand in the soil and closed her eyes. Soon she felt something cold and solid. Lifting it out of the soil, they saw it was the key!

"Wait, why didn't you just do that before," Dominic said roughly. "We could have saved a good ten minutes or so."

Natalie just let out a hearty laugh and replied, "Please, you know me too well. You know that I only use logic when it's absolutely necessary. Who knows it could have been unlocked, and wouldn't getting a key be a waste of time if it was unlocked."

"Just get on with it then!"

"Fine, fine, sheesh, bro!"

Twisting the key in and finally pushing it through the hole and opening the door.

The only light in here came from the fireplace, where a blaze of logs settled. It was a large room, with an oval table of polished wood on which stood various glasses, decanters, and a silver smoking stand with a row of pipes.

"Happy now? Can we go?" he whispered.

"Don't be stupid. Have some fun, look around. It's not everyday you get a chance like this."

She sat in one of the many green arm chairs. It was so deep it almost swallowed the eleven year old. She was practically lying down and had to tuck her legs underneath to support herself. She looked up at the wall. More pictures of Malfoys she assumed. The biggest portrait was the one taken earlier of this summer. It contained her father, mother, brother, and grandparents (on her father's side). It was taken outside on the only warm day of the month. You couldn't really tell though. You'd be too busy being utterly confused on how happy the Malfoy family actually managed to look.

"We all do look quiet well there. Don't you agree-"

"Quick hide someone's coming." He said as he literally pushed Natalie towards a spare wardrobe. Threw her in and got in himself.

"What was that all a-"

"Shut up! Didn't you hear me? Someone's coming."

The door flung forward. Footsteps growing louder and louder until they stopped. Natalie put her dark eye to the key hole. The man entering the room was...Kingsley Shacklebolt!

"PST, Dom, look. You won't believe it." She said moving away from the key whole and motioning for Dom to take her place.

He pushed his glasses farther up his nose and he took a look.

"Why is he in here?"

"How should I know? I locked the door when we both went inside."

"Don't worry, he didn't seem like a bad man. I don't necessarily trust him yet, but he doesn't seem like he would do any harm here."

"How stupid can you get? You saw the way he treated Father. I don't like him nor do I trust him."

Kingsley was roaming around the room. Touching every surface. Shooting a nervous glance to the doorway as if he expected someone to walk right through. His hands were fidgety as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a white powdery substance in a glass vile. Untwisting the cap he poured it into Draco's Brandy!

"Dominic! You have to see this!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"What now?"

He pushed his eye to the key hole.

His jaw dropped.

"What the, what's he trying to do?"

"Stop asking me questions I obviously don't know the answer too."

"He's trying to poison Father!"

"He couldn't be!"

"What else could it be?"

"He could be trying... to sweeten it up for him with sugar?"  
>Dominic rolled his eyes<p>

"Why didn't you just listen to me when we had the chance? We'd be eating and judging by the way my stomachs growling I'm starving!"

"It's a good thing I didn't," She whispered back. "We wouldn't have seen Shacklebolt put poison in Dad's Brandy. Oh my god he's going to kill him!"

"Calm down, just a second ago you thought it was sugar. Oh sugar, yummy sweets, chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Dear God, I'm...so...hungry."

Dominic's stomach made an obnoxious "Guuu-aaaaaa-aaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"! It was a mighty roar. Mighty enough for Kingsley to realize that he wasn't alone. His eyes shot up from the brandy. "Gurrr-ahhhhhhhhhh-ahhhhhgggggggggg"! Dominic's stomach made another one.

He mouthed an "I'm sorry" to Natalie. Her eyes were wide with fear as she heard Shacklebolt's loud foot steps edge near the wardrobe. She reached for her brother's hand, closed her eyes, and prayed to any Muggle god or goddess to the save them.

The wardrobe door flew open. Kingsley pulled a bit too hard on the wardrobe and that force made the two Malfoy heirs literally fall out of the closet.

Natalie looked up at the tall dark wizard. The comfort was gone in his eyes, and all that was left was two black gaping holes.

She jumped up as if the fall didn't faze her. Grabbing his robes and curling them through her fingers she began to talk.

"You better be thankful that you'll get out of here with two feet. You'll be lucky if the only job you'll ever get after this is cleaning up after the Azkaban inmates. You have just made the biggest mistake of you life by coming here and trying to poison Draco Malfoy!"

Letting go of his robes and pushing him back with all her strength she ran to the brandy and threw it on the ground. Shacklebolt brought out his wand and with of flick of it he said, "Petrificus Totalus."

She went stiff and fell back with bang.

"Oh, my God, Natalie!" Dominic said as he jumped to her side. "What did you do to her? Did you kill her? Because if you did I swear I'll-

"Don't worry, boy. She will only be knocked out for a few hours."

He looked up, he didn't even know if he was thankful that she convinced him to come or if he was just plain peeved. Perhaps it was a mix of the two.

"Enjoy the rest of your summer, and give your father and mother my regards." He said as he walked out the door.

Dominic thought him to be a mad man. How can he just stroll in here, try to poison his father, hex his sister, and then walk out as if he was walking out of a birthday party. A mad man, and absolute mad man, is going to be his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

'A brilliant start to the year', he thought bitterly to himself as he held his sisters petrified body.

Brilliant it was indeed.

*That's it! Don't worry dear friends, just because this chapter is up doesn't mean I'm not interested in your character. I still need a load more. Please read, review, and enjoy*


	3. Girl in the Leopard Print Tights

*Authors Note again! I worked very hard on this chapter, I could only introduce two new characters. Don't fret dear ones! Yours will be introduced in the next chapter. At least most of yours! You can still Apply, I need still a few more!

With Love,  
>Left4Love*<p>

Girl With the Leopard Print Tights

Weeks had passed since the incident in the study, but for how much Dominic was thinking about it, it could have happened yesterday. The summer was coming to a close and the new school year was fast approaching.

Draco still didn't know the details about what happened. In fact, he didn't know anything. Even though Natalie wanted to tell him literally straight after the spell wore off. Dominic convinced her not to, saying that they need to figure out more about what actually happened before they start pointing figures. It would cause more havoc then good.

Deep down inside she knew him to be right, but she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt whenever she saw her father. Knowing that of she hadn't been there he probably would have been a dead mean. She also believed that he had the right to know that someone tried to kill him. If she was in his shoes, she would want someone to tell her.

She would be on the train to Hogwarts later this week, and she couldn't tell who was more nervous, her or her father. It even bothered him to let his Nattie out of his sight every month to visit Hermione's parents. He was dreading this day ever since she left the womb (that and her future wedding).

Natalie was nervous for an entirely different reason. She was worried that she wouldn't be any good in magic. Especially with her mom being absolutely brilliant and her father close behind. She didn't want to be in any way a disappointment to them. She knew her brother got great marks last year, and knowing she hadn't had her mum's brain or even her father's ambition. How could she even compare?

At breakfast that morning Draco was smoking his tobacco filled pipe as he read the daily prophet. His grey eyes were squinted with intensity. He was still in his silk silver and green robe much to his wife's displeasure. The irony of it was that Hermione wasn't well put together in the morning either. Her hair was crazed and kinked without her wizard anti-frizz styling gel. Her pink night gown was slipping off her left shoulder, and her eyes were clouded as she poured her husband his coffee.

"When are you going to put out that damn pipe? It's a revolting habit, you know. You're a lucky bloke, you got that right?" Hermione said with a small smile creasing her face.

Draco looked up from the paper, looked into his wife's eyes, and laughed.

"The only reason I can see how I'm lucky is that you are my Mrs. Malfoy."

"You're such a cheese, Draco."

"Please, you know you just love to eat all the cheese."

"Maybe."

Putting his pipe down, he grabbed his wife's chin and kissed her. The kiss was cold, soft, and innocent. Their lips meshed into each other. Draco's hands moved from her chin to her waist. Her hands were on his hair.

He started to take of her nightie when...

"Ahemmmmm!" Dominic said as he entered from the west wing.

He was the only one out of his pajamas. Considering how his parents were dressed in the early morning. He was showered, dressed, and ready to go.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything too important. If I was my apologies."

"Oh no my boy, nothing your mum and I can't pick of later."

Dominic nodded and sat down. He began to munch out on his eggs and toast.

"Dominic, why are you dressed like that? You going some where important?" Hermione said sipping a bit of her coffee.

Dominic smacked his forehead with his palm, and shook is head in a disappointed manner.

"You guys seriously forgot?"

"Forgot what?" His parents said in near unison.

"Hello? School supplies for Nattie and I. Were going back to Hogwarts on Thursday, and today is Tuesday."

"I completely forgot," His parents both said in near unison.

"Obviously!"

"Is your sister up yet, son," Draco said, still smoking his pipe.

"Of course not, she always sleeps in till about ten."

"Well go wake her up then! Move, move, move! Get going! We have a schedule to keep. Oh Merlin, I can't believe I forgot! Let's go Draco."

"Let me finish my damn pipe, woman!"

"No!"

Hermione reached over for Draco's pipe. Grabbed it from his mouth, and chucked it across the room. It hit the ground. Shattering into thousands of tiny particles of glass. It was his favorite pipe too.

"Smoking is a disgusting vice," she said as she walked to the washroom.

'Can't live with her. Can't live without her.' Draco thought to himself as he finished up the prophet.

In the mean time, Dominic was pounding on his sister's door.

"Nat, get your scrawny arse out of here in two seconds, orI'm breaking in!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, five more minutes!" She screamed emphasizing the no.

"You said that ten minutes ago."

"Mhmmmmmmmm, go away!"

"Natalie, I'm serious. I'm counting to three. If you're not out here when I get to three I'm coming in and getting you for myself."

"One, two, and three," Dominic said pulling out his wand.

He pushed open the door with all the strength he can muster. He got into the room with ease.

'Stupid girl, she forgot to lock it.'

"Levicorpus."

Natalie was instantly hoisted in the air by her ankles. She had to be at least ten feet off the ground. Her face turning a reddish-purple as the blood rushed to her head.

Her lips started quivering. Her eyes started watering. Her fingers and toes started to twitch. She was flown into immediate panic.

"Oh my flippin' Merlin! Put me down! Please put me down!"

"Only if you promise to-

"Yes, I promise to never ever sleep in again. Just let me down!"

"Works for me."

Setting down his wand Natalie flipped right back up and fell down on her cushiony full sized bed. Quickly she managed to pick herself up from the fall. Her eyes were wide and bright. Her curls tangled, knotted, and frizzy. Clothes were half on and there was dirt on her nose.

Her brother's eye brow rose. "So I assume you're ready?"

"For me never going to sleep in again?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

"You Natalie Malfoy," he said with his arms crossed and his eyes razor sharp, "are a complete and utter idiot."

"Dommmmmmmmminicccccccccccc, just tell me."

"Does Diagon Alley ring a bell?"

She furrowed her brow. Making the same wrinkle in her face her father had since he was just barely an adult. She bit her buck teeth down on her full bottom lip until she figured it out.

"We were supposed to go today, weren't we?"

"Looks like you're not as completely brain dead as I assumed."

"Don't look so smug Dominic. You practically failed flying last year."

"How do you know that?"

"You see," she said tilting her head, letting her blonde mane of curls fall, opening her brown eyes wide, trying to achieve the perfect innocent expression. "I have my ways."

'Such a future Slytherin', Dominic thought to himself.

"You better get ready. Were taking off in thirty."

Natalie nodded.

"Oh and Nattie."

"Yes Dom?"

"Take a bath, you smell!"

"Are you sure that's not just your arrogance you got a whiff of? Because I think that scent overcomes any odor."

"Charming," he said as he turned to walk out of the room. He had very exaggerated posture. As if there was always the chance he'd meet someone important.

As he shut the door, Natalie went straight for the shower. Of course she'd never admit it to her older brother, but she really did stink. The washroom was decent. It wasn't as extravagant as all the other ones in the manor, but she liked it. In her opinion simple was best. It had marble flooring with light red walls. They use to be green until she convinced her dad to change it a few months ago. The shower could fit about three thin people comfortably. In short it was strikingly similar to a Muggle one. Except it ran on magic and not running water.

Her bare feet twitched as she moved across the washroom floor. She undressed, throwing the clothes on the ground, missing the bright purple laundry bin completely, and making her way to the radio by the sink.

Wizard Technology was a huge part of today's society. They had lap tops, phones, mp3 players, and all that good stuff. It was still pretty new though. Only the richest wizard families had it, and like many muggle technology it didn't work at places that didn't pay for the magic charm.

Natalie pressed play, and literally hopped in the shower. It started playing Natasha Bedingfield's Pocket full of Sunshine. She began singing along, horribly and very off key, but singing nonetheless.

She let the clean crisp water hit her skin. Scrubbing, rubbing, and rinsing. She finished her shower in less than ten minutes.

"A new record," she thought.

Grabbing a new, white, and fluffy towel she dried her body. She left a big wet spot by the shower, like she always did. She put on a clean robe and put her damp now borderline light brown hair in a towel wrap.

Walking to her dresser she pulled out each article of clothing. Looked at it, and would toss it on the bed. Natalie finally decided on a faded pair of tight jeans, a purple tank top, and a navy blue jacket from a cheap muggle chain store. She didn't even bother to pick all the clothes up. She kind of liked when thinks weren't in their place.

Pulling the towel off her head she turned to the mirror. Her hair was crazed. She didn't even bother to brush the bush. She wasn't going any where special, so she just put it up in a lopsided messy bun.

Grabbing her signature rainbow socks and her grey vans, she darted out the door.

Draco, Hermione, and Dominic were all waiting in the living room. As each second ticked by they all grew more impatient for Natalie to get downstairs. Hermione began to tap her index finger.

They heard a rumbling. All heads turned to Natalie who looked equally disorganized as she did when Dom woke her up. Her heart was beating at a fast rate and she was panting.

"What did I tell you about panting?" Dominic said slowly, cocking a smirk and raising an eyebrow.

He was wearing a plain green sweater and grey slacks. This was about as informal he would ever really get. His shoes, though, were shiny in extreme. It was from a spell he learned in charms last semester.

She ignored her brother and turned to her parents.

"Sleep well, Nat?" Draco said getting up and grabbing one of his cigars off one of the top shelf.

Draco had on a black collared shirt which was buttoned evenly under a dark emerald satin vest. His trousers were slim fitting and he had a golden chain hooked on his belt loop. On the end of that chain golden chain was a watch.

"You can say that I guess." She said weakly.

Hermione got up from her seat. Ran her fingers through her managable, thick, curly hair, and said "I'm just glad that you're up, sleeping beauty!"

She grabbed her daughters face and kissed her forehead. Natalie smiled, she loved to hugged, kissed, and just touched in general. Much different than her father and brother in that category!

"Sleeping, sure, beauty, now that's a bit disagreeable seeing that it is Natalie we're talking about, especially with that pathetic bun of hers" said Dominic trying to form the perfect insult to his younger sister.

"Well, at least my chin and forehead are smooth and acne free."

"Be nice to each other, or else no Diagon Alley!" said Mrs. Malfoy in a low threatening voice. She crossed her arms and squinted her eyes.

"Fine," Natalie said in a mumble.

"So are we already to leave?" asked Hermione.

"One second darling, let me finish my cigar."

"Nasty little...whatever just hurry Draco, were already two hours late as it is."

"Mother, I believe it was you who forgot-"

"Shut it, Dom being a smart ass isn't necessary right now."

"Natalie don't swear," Draco said between puffs from his cigar.

"Let's just go now, okay? Okay...Dominic you grab on to me, Natalie, you grab on to your dad. Make sure to hold on real tight."

"If you don't you might leave a part of you body behind."

"Draco, don't scare them!"

"What? It's true!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Dominic, grab my hand, and don't let go no matter what happens."

Dom went towards Hermione and grabbed her slender hand. Hermione closed her eyes. Breathing threw her nose. She didn't even ask her son if she was ready. In a split second they were gone.

"Dad, they just apparated didn't they?"

"They did, and so are we. Now you must be careful don't let go of me no matter what happens. You got that?"

Natalie nodded.

"You ready?"

Before she could even open her mouth he started. She felt her father's arm twist away from her and tightened her grip: the next thing she knew everything went black; she was pressed very hard from all directions; she could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around her chest; her eyeballs were being forced back into her head; her ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull. And when she thought it would only get worse it stopped. Her eyes were still shut.

"Is it over?"

Draco laughed, "Of course it is! Open your eyes, we're in Diagon Alley."

She still grasped on to her father's hand as she opened her eyes. It was a bit embarrassing to say but it was her first time in Diagon Alley. Not that she wasn't aloud to go. That wasn't the case at all. She just never found it that interesting until today. Now she was mentally kicking herself because she was seeing what she was missing.

Natalie almost wished she had a thousand more eyes. There was so much to see, smell, hear, taste, and feel. It was a colorful blur of bright buildings with narrow roads and sidewalks. It wasn't very sunny today, but it felt warm and bright in this strange market place. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange instruments that which Natalie wasn't familiar with, windows stacked up with books, and not to forget the store selling the new Dragonscript 2025. The fastest broom ever built. It was slim, sleek, and black. She believed it to be made out of mahogany, but she couldn't really tell from here. It had gold around the tip. The random quirky stalls made her smile, and she was amazed by the glittering windows.

Draco reached into his back pocket, and pulled out what Natalie assumed to be her list of school supplies and a key. His mouth was open ready to talk, but Natalie moved to fast. She snatched the piece of paper and the key from her father. Running off as fast as her legs could make her go.

Draco blinked a few times until he realized what just happened. He started running after her. Dodging street vendors and the people passing people. She knew he was faster than her, and that if she continued the chase like this the odds would be in his favor.

She mumbled I'm sorry to the people she rammed into, and thrusted herself towards an alley way hidden behind a store with a huge sign that said: "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes". Ducking behind a brown paper box, she peeked out to see if he would follow. Draco eventually appeared by the corner. He turned towards the dark alley way. Scanning it with his grey eyes. She held her breath. He ended up not going down it at all; in fact he just kept running straight.

The coast was clear, and without looking she dashed into the store. Her jaw just dropped. It was a massive room with mahogany stair cases to the top floor. The ground was worn wood, but was covered in shabby red rugs. There were shelves with unevenly stacked, what Natalie believed to be practically joke charms. It was incredible! There were love potions, acne removers (a must get for Dom), headless hats, u-no-po, it was her heaven.

A man approached her and said, "Excuse me young miss, are you buying or just looking."

He was taller than her father with bigger hands and feet. His hair was a fiery red, his eyes her blue, and he was rather freckly, more so than herself. He had a long haggard looking face and a big nose. He might have been handsome in his younger day, but every shred of good looks he ever had was gone. He was drawn, tired looking, but he still appeared warm and friendly. Wearing rich maroon robes, he had a name tag which Natalie didn't bother reading.

"Do you know where to get money?"

"Pardon?"

"You know...where to get money."

"Oh, I see your talking about the bank!"

He laughed and patted her head as if she were his pet. He thought her to be a muggle born. She appeared to be utterly confused and star struck by the store, and her clothing made his opinion even firmer. It didn't help that she held a striking resemblance to a book-worm, bushy haired, bossy, little muggleborn witch that stole his heart some years ago,

He bent down to her height and said, "You take a left, then you'll come to a store called, Potage's Cauldron Shop. Now when your there you just walk straight down and there's gonna' be a big a big white building called Gringott's, that's the wizard bank. You got that, sweetheart?"

She nodded.

"Good girl...wait right here, okay?"

The man came back with three little boxes and five sparklers.

"These are my favorites, don't open em'. You see, once you open em' they explode into fireworks, and once you light these...well their like muggle ones except they last longer and form cooler looking shapes."

He wrapped it in a little red bag and gave it to the child.

Natalie smiled, "Thanks Mr. …..," She looked down at his name tag. "Mr. Weasley."

"Mr. Weasley's my father, you can call me Ron."

"I'm Natalie, thanks for the awesome things, but I really need to get going."

"It's no problem, come back anytime!"

She went out the door, following Ron's instructions.

'Turn left, then find a potions...or was it cauldron store, then find a big white building called Gringott's', she thought to herself as she held her red little bundle against her chest.

After about fifteen minutes of walking around aimlessly she found it. The building was the biggest she's seen so far in Diagon Alley. It was massive! Towering over all of the other neighboring shops. She entered it, but stopped because she noticed an inscription on the door. It said:

"Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours,  
>Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there."<p>

Natalie thought it was silly, and it be much simpler to just say "Shoplifters will be prosecuted", or something like that.

She opened the bronze door, and she sighed because there was another door to go through!

'They really take security to a strange level.'

Opening the set of silver doors she entered Gringotts: The Wizard Bank. The lobby's floor was paved with marble and had long counters stretching along it's length. The people working there...well she wouldn't really call them people. They were funny looking creatures with balding heads and short little bodies. Their noses were very prominent taking up half of their face. They all had intelligent looking spectacles and pointy teeth. They were goblins, she remembered her mum telling her about them years a go. Very clever creatures, but they weren't the most friendly of beast. In her mind they looked similar to how she'd picture her brother as an old man.

Approaching one of the many counters a goblin came up to her; "Are you lost, girl?"

"Uhh...no I'm actually here to get some money."

"And do you have your key?"

She reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out the little gold key and gave it to him. His scrunched up face brightened up as he took the key from her.

"Ahh, yes your little Ms. Malfoy aren't you? Shopping all by yourself for Hogwarts, very strange."

"My father doesn't know I'm here, sir. I wanted to explore Diagon Alley all by myself and I knew he wouldn't let me if I asked."

"I see," said the goblin his expression still cool and collect. "Well don't just stand there like a half witted troll! Come on."

He grabbed the sleeve of her jacket pulling her through the main lobby.

"Where are you taking me?" She said in a nervous voice.

"To your vault, of course! Let's not dilly-dally I have many other costumers to deal with after you."

Staircase after staircase, the pair made it to the undergrounds. They boarded what seemed to look like a mine cart. The goblin hopped on grabbing Natalie's hand to help her up.

The vaults were miles below the surface, but the Goblin reassured her that the ride would take no more than five minutes, since the Malfoy vault was close to the surface.

"What's your name, I'm afraid I didn't catch it when we were upstairs," Natalie said.

He looked up, then looked down and said, "My name is Ruhurk, senior manager of Gringott's."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ruhurk! I'm Natalie, Natalie Malfoy, but you already know I'm a Malfoy. You recognized the key."

He nodded his head, and they continued their journey in silence.

The cart stopped, causing Natalie to be flung forward. Ruhurk helped her down. They finally came across a big silver vault. There was a tiny hole which the goblin slid the key in. Without even having to open it the door swung open. It was a tiny room, but Natalie guessed it was average for the size of a vault. Filled to almost to the roof with copper, silver, and gold coins. She always knew her family was wealthy, but this, this was unbelievable!

"Ruhurk... how much do you think I need for my supplies?"

"I would say about 40 galleons, 17 sickles, and 2000 knuts. Just to be safe, you might have a bit extra, but better extra than not enough."

"Okay, I'll have exactly that many. I'm trusting you, so if I don't have enough I'm blaming you."

Ruhurk smiled, but quickly changed his expression to the stern serious one he and before. He loaded up a satchel of exactly that amount with the golden key, and handed it to the young Malfoy. Closed the vault, and lead Natalie to the magical cart.

After making it to the main lobby she bid a quick thank you and good bye to the goblin. Exiting Gringotts with hopefully enough money for supplies and her wizards fireworks the nice man in the joke shop gave her.

Grasping her supply list from the pocket she read to herself. It read:

- 3 sets of plain work robes (black)  
>- 1 plain pointed hat (black)<br>- 1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>- 1 winter coat (black, silver fastenings)<br>- 1 wand - 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>- 1 telescope - 1 set brass scales<p>

Books:  
>-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)<br>-A History of Magic -Magical Theory -A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration -One Thousand Herbs and Fungi -Magical Drafts and Potions -Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them -The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

Students can also bring a cat, an owl, or a toad.

PLEASE NOTE THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALOUD TO HAVE A BROOMSTICK

The list wasn't very interesting, but she supposed if she had a little extra she could stop by the joke store again to get some more little items.

She decided to stop by Madam Malkin's: Robes for All Occasion, first. They were probably not going to be that expensive, depending on what robes she got. It was also literally right across the street from Gringotts.

The bell chimed as she entered the store. It wasn't very crowded, assuming that most of the people got their supplies earlier this summer. It was a charming store. Neatly organize, sweetly scented, and very clean. She got her three black robes, black pointed hat, and gloves in no time (with the help of Madam Malkin of course). It only ended up being about eight galleons, two sickles, and 20 knuts.

Since there was a ton extra, Natalie decided to look around a bit more. She walked around the store until she saw a beautifully ornate light blue dress robe. It was probably very expensive, but it couldn't hurt to try it on, could it?

Coming out of the dressing room with it on she went towards the three sided. Now it didn't look awful on her. The cut suited her thin eleven year old figure quiet nicely, but something wasn't right. Natalie couldn't put a finger on it.

"No," Said a voice from behind her.

Natalie whipped around, and there stood a girl about her age.

She was petite, scrawny; similar to an eight or nine year old. She was paler than Natalie, but not at all pasty. Her eyes were a light green color and very pretty. Her hair was longer than her own. It was dark brown and very straight with two butterfly hair pins keeping her bangs out of her eyes. Her face was dainty, fairy or elfish. Speaking of being elfish she had strangely pointy ears. She also had a few random freckles around her cheeks, eyes, hands, and every other part of her body.

She was dressed in muggle attire, though the outfit was surprisingly odd. She was wearing two inch black high heels, which made her about Nat's height. Leopard print leggings paired up with a grey knit mini skirt, her shirt was a purple Lady Gaga (a muggle singer who the young Malfoy was familiar with) band t-shirt.

"Excuse me?"

"That robe, it isn't the right color for you. See you're a spring and dull colors don't really seem to work for your complexion. A nice bright poppy fuchsia would do wonders for you. It would bring out your absolutely gorgeous brown eyes."

"Uhhh...thanks I guess."

"Oh, how rude of me! You must think me...I don't even know! Sorrayyyyy! You must be going to Hogwarts, eh? I mean why else would an eleven year old -wait you are eleven aren't you?"

Natalie nodded her head.

She had a bit of an accent. She sensed it to be American, though it could be anything really.

"How do you know I'm not going to Durmstrang or Beauxbottons?"

"Well for one you're not French, and you don't look part veela. Not that you're not pretty. You are very pretty, by the way. You just don't have that air of conceit most of em' usually have. Second, why would your parents ship you off all the way to a foreign country? Guessing that your english, because a. your accent, and b. your shopping in Diagon Alley. Unless they really, really hated you."

"Point," She said more to herself than the strange girl in front of her.

"What's you name anyways? I'm Dessy-Rae Longbottom, the middle name's Anne. Pleased to meet you," she said as she put her arm out for Natalie to shake.

"I'm Natalie Malfoy, my middle name is Rose," she said accepting Dessy's hand and shaking it.

"You're a Malfoy, eh? You don't really look like one, well I guess your hair.-

Dessy reached out, touching a strand of a dirty blond curl.

Natalie gave Dessy a confused look.

She laughed and said, "Well it's a bit darker than the normal Malfoy hair, eh? You look more like your mom anyways."

Her brows formed the wrinkle that her father had, and said, "Wait...you know what my parents look like?"

"Of course I do, you see Nattie- I can call you Nattie, eh?- my parent's were friends with your mom in school. They get little postcards from her all the time. Not so much your dad though, he was a real jerk to both of em'. No offense or anything."

"None taken, I've heard a thing or two about my dad in his younger years. I know he was a real git. Still kind of is one too."

"Oh that's funny, I've never liked the "daddy role" if you know what I mean. I think it's just plain stupid being "daddies little princess". Most dads I know are way too over-protective. I guess I'm glad I don't really have one."

"I'm sorry to hear that! Even though I can't stand him sometimes. I really do love my dad. I would be destroyed if I lost him."

"You misunderstood me, you see I have a Dad, but I'm adopted. My dad is really great and I do love him, but I don't love him you know like a dad. He's almost like an uncle. Same with my mom, except I'm a bit closer to her. I actually just started calling her mom awhile ago. I call my dad by his first name. He doesn't mind though."

"Is that why you have an American accent?"

"AMERICAN! That's funny, your hysterical! I was born and raised in Canada. I moved to the U.K when I was six."

"It's been really nice talking to you and all, but I really need to finish shopping for school. I haven't really started even started yet," She said referring to her three little bags.

"That's just perfect! You see, I'm waiting for a dear friend of mine. I already went shopping last weekend. I'm sure Avie wouldn't mind if you tagged along. It's nice to have some girl company every once in awhile, eh? Go change back into your normal clothes. I'll be waiting outside."

Natalie didn't know what to think about the Longbottom girl, but it appeared that she just made her first friend. Going back into the dressing room, she ripped off the pale blue robe, and threw on her muggle attire.

She quickly thanked Madam Malkin for helping her find what she needed. She ran outside to find Dessy waiting.

"Come Nattie, like you said you still have so much more to buy. But, first we need to go find Avie."

"Is Avie a boy or a girl?"

"HA! Your funny...he's a he. He's my he even though he may not be the best looking- Oh my god it's him. How do you I look?"

"Ermm...nice... I suppose?"

"Thanks! Do you see him? He's right over there," She grabbed Natalie's shoulders, twisting her to see her friend. "You see him?"

The boy she was revering to wasn't very handsome. He was tall, nearly her brother's height, but with longer, ganglier limbs. He was much thinner than her brother too: Natalie noted. "Avie", or whatever his name may be was nearly anorexic looking. His hair was pitch black, even from this distance it looked greasy, stringy, and mopish. His face was long, gaunt, and his complexion was sickly.

"Aren't his eyes just so pretty?"

As he got closer, Natalie nodded in agreement and said, "Wow, their like…"

Perhaps they weren't pretty; the world pretty and this boy really didn't fit in the same sentence. They were striking, breathtaking, inquisitive. The word pretty was beneath those eyes. His eyes were heavily lashed, and though sunken in appearance the color was a deep brown.

"Already lost in them I see?"

"Aren't you a charmer, Miss. Canada?"

Dessy playfully hit her upside the head. Natalie laughed as Avie approached.

"AVIE!" screamed Dessy as she lunged at him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did around her waist. The two friends embraced each other in a soft yet intimate hug. He stroked her brown hair. Natalie thought it was quite a comical sight. Two eleven year olds, one who looked like he really needed some good shampoo, the other wearing high heels, hugging each other as if they were twice their age.

Once they let go with each other, Avie spoke, "Uh...who's she?"

"Avie! Don't be rude, if you act like that I'm going to be your only friend till were eighty! This is Natalie, but you can call her Nattie, I call her that. I can already feel that were going to be very great friends."

"...Hi...um how are you? I'm Avius...and since you seem so close to Dessy I suppose you can call me Avie, but coming from you I think I prefer Avius."

"Gee, well I guess you can just call me Natalie if were going to be so formal!"

"Don't worry hun', just ignore him! Avie isn't very keen on new people. He'll warm up to you eventually."

'I don't think he's very keen on people period.' Natalie thought to herself

She shot a week smile to Avius. He didn't return it, but she didn't blame him. There was something about the skinny boy with the swarthy complexion that made her pity him. He looked fragile, breakable. Maybe that's why he needed a friend like Dessy.

"Hey Avius...is this going to be your first year too?"

"Uhmmmm...nooo, it's uhhhh going to be m-my second. I'm in uhhh Slytherin. It's an okay house...I guess."

"That's brilliant! You see my brother, Dominic, is in your year and house. You probably know the git!"

"Dominic...are you talking about Dominic Malfoy?"

"Mhm! That's my brother."

"I...I know Dominic. He-eee's pretty okay I guess. You don't seem like you're a Malfoy...no offense...and you don't seem to the type to be in Slytherin."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know people had 'types'."

Before Avius could even answer Dessy interjected, "Avie... isn't Dominic the guy you always whine about. You know, the one besides that damnable James Potter? Yeah, it was defininitely Dominic. He's the on that no one really likes except his little fan group, and they only like him because he's easy on the eyes, eh."

Avius blushed and said, "Snitchy! You weren't suppose to say that!"

"Why it's true!"

"Look guys, I don't really mind. I know my brother isn't the most likable bloke, but there's more to him than you probably think. Like, I know there's more to you, Avius, than your loner jerk-ass persona."

Their eyes both widened and mouths dropped.

"Oh my god! I didn't mean to insult you! Damn mouth." Natalie muttered under her breath.

"What do you have to be sorry abut', eh? For being honest? Telling it like it is? I think not! I like you already, Miss. Malfoy. And trust me, if were going to be friends your going to have to deal with a lot of honesty."

"Y-You will! Trust me...," Avius said gaining the eye from his best friend. "Not... that it's a bad thing though."

Dessy smiled and ruffled his oily hair as if it were a feathered boa. "How can I stay mad at this face? Come on guys we still need to kick some shopping in before sun down! Let's move!" Dessy said grabbing both of their arms and leading them off in the direction of a store called Flourish and Blotts.

Around this time, Draco was frantic. His daughter ran off about two hours ago, and there was still no sight of the young Malfoy.

'How could I loose her? Diagon Alley isn't even that fucking big!'

Well, he didn't technically loose her. She ran away, but apparently his wife thought they were the same thing.

'It'd be easier if she just took her. Oh Draco, she's your daughter NOT a missing item. Draco this, Draco that, blaaa-bleeehhh-blahhhhhh! IT'S NOT MY FAULT.'

Did someone kidnap her? She's probably somewhere in a box, being shipped off to someplace like California!

He checked every little corner of Diagon Alley. He even checked out Nocturne Alley. Just to see if his little angel made a wrong turn or two. By this time, Master Malfoy was literally just walking in circles. Until it hit him. There was still one shop he missed.

He didn't actually miss it. He purposely avoided it. Sadly, it was his only hope. He sighed heavily to himself as he pushed the door open to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He knew that he'd end up regretting this. Stepping into the enemy's territory, I guess school boy grudges never really fade.

The store was shabby, nothing less than he would expect from just a mere Weasley. Most of the wizard pranks weren't anything too complex. He wondered how people could find these things at all amusing. Though the Weasley's being simple minded folk could find a rock interesting.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here ferret," said a low threatening voice which sounded all too familiar.

Draco turned around, and smirked at the tired looking Ron Weasley.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Weasel-Bee? Shitty looking as ever aren't ya'? It's been way too long, over a decade at least"

"It wasn't long enough. Why are you here? What could you possibly want?"

"Maybe I missed you Weasel, you and Potty," he said with the signature Malfoy smirk. "I don't think we've ever had a nice chat. How's your wife? Still barren as ever I assume. Mine is still great. As beautiful as she was at seventeen, still great in the sack, sparks's there. Oh, and on top of that she gave me children!"

Ron's beaten face tightened, "What wife? Oh, yeah, I remember the one you use to call mudblood every chance your dirty mouth got. Bloody hell Malfoy, did you come all the way here just to rub that all in my face?"

"Oh weasel, how could you think me so cruel?" said Draco sarcastically trying to seem hurt. "I'm actually here on the most of noble reasons, to enter this shack of a store I must be. You see, I lost my daughter."

Weasley cracked a bit of a smile, "You lost your daughter? You're just as pathetic as you were in first year."

"I was just wondering if you seen her."

"I might have, despite what you want to believe this store is popular, especially with the kids. I see hundreds of em' a day. What does she look like, for her sake nothing like you?"

"Hahaha funny, no. She has blonde curly hair, and I think she has it in a bun. I don't really remember. Big brown eyes, rosy lips, a bit of freckles across her face, she's wearing muggle clothes. Umm, think of a young Hermione with a Malfoy twist. And her name's Natalie."

Ron's lips began to quiver. No, that sweet-looking, seemingly muggle-born Natalie couldn't be a Malfoy! The one he gave free treats to because of the lonely expression in her eyes. Could she? No! It was impossible; inconceivable. That child was not Draco Malfoy, the ferret boy's.

"Weasel?"

"Yeah? Oh, right no it doesn't ring a bell. Sorry, guess you should be more careful with your kids."

Draco knocked over a few glass jars of Extendable Ears. Making a sharp piercing sound as it hit the worn wooden floor. He closed his blood shot blue eyes as Malfoy stormed out of the shop.

Ron was now left to clean up the mess with the image in his head of little Natalie with Weasley red hair.

The trio was nearly done with their shopping. The girls were all smiles, and even Avie at some points sported a grin. Dessy seemed to be very taken with the Malfoy heir, Avius not so much. It wasn't anything personal. She seemed nice enough, nothing like her brother. But, he would not loose his Des to anyone. Whether it be wizard or muggle, no one was going to take his best friend away from him.

Natalie looked down at her list and said, "I still need a wand."

"You can go to Ollivander's? There's no place better! I got my wand from em'. Look at this, eh?" Dessy said as she pulled out her wand. "Gorgeous ain't it? Nine inches, willow, and the base is unicorn hair. I think Olivander said it was good for charms or something like that."

"It's better looking than my brother's wand, that's for sure. I think his is made from dragon heartstring. At least I think it is. I don't really remember. I think his is good for the dark arts. Creepy right?"

"Here hun', don't waist anytime. Don't worry, Avie and I will be waiting right out here. Go in, trust me it's not as scary as you think," she said literally pushing Natalie through Ollivander's.

Peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.. The shop's display consisted of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

"Hello...Hello?"

"I was wondering when I was going to be seeing you Miss. Malfoy," Boomed a voice from behind the counter. A man whipped across on a rolling ladder. His wild hair was matted, unkempt, and his glassy blue eye had a faraway look in them. Natalie could tell that he was a man of short stature, and was rather thin.

"Don't be afraid, child. Step up! Now what hand do you write with..."

"My right one sir," she said holding up her right hand.

"Ah, very good, now let me take your measurements. Are you familiar with how this shop works?"

She shook her head.

"No? I see, then you may not know that every Ollivander's wand has a core. It's a powerful magical substance," he said reaching for a wand on the shelf behind him. "We use only the finest ingredients; unicorn hair, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. Such as this wand; this is an ash wand, Miss. Malfoy, with a core of dragon heartstring. Would you please take this wand?"

Natalie just stood there, with an obnoxiously big wand in her relatively small right hand.

"Give it a wave!"

Doing that made five cabinets fly towards her. Covering her head, she ducked. Tentatively she put the wand down.

"I'll take that...curious...I was sure that this was your wand. No matter, the right wand is here somewhere. Let's see...uhhh...ahhh!" He said taking a wand down from the right hand corner. "Perhaps one made of Holly will suit you better; it's thirteen and a half inches, unicorn hair, of course. I feel that there's a definite connection. Take this wand, and give it a wave!"

Giving it a wave...nothing happened.

"A wave again."

And again nothing happened.

He looked up at the wand and said, "Not quite, I'll take that. Tricky customer, eh? No matter…"

A blank expression passed over Ollivander's face.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"Oh...of course... why didn't see I it before?" He went to the back of his office and came back with a wand. "Let's try this one. It appears to be another ash wand, but this one is older, so much older. This…"

He couldn't even finish talking because when he handed her the wand a beam of red light peered out of it. The old man just stood there, his fingers intertwined. A smile crossed his lips.

"Miss. Malfoy...I remember every wand I've ever sold. From your father's and mother's; your father. I believe his was of hawthorn and the core was unicorn. Your mother was a tricky one, but her's was vine and of dragon heart string. You see... I didn't make this wand. I've never sold a wand I didn't make...this wand was a gift from a powerful man. Very powerful indeed. His name was... Godric Gryffindor, and this was his wand a very long time ago. In his youth I believe. It was his wish...strange as it was. To give it back to shop that made it. So that the next wizard who was worthy of this wonderful device would..."

"Would what, sir?"

"It's unimportant...you'll find this wand excellent for defense against the dark arts. I will say though it appears you're destined to make your mark upon this world. If you please."

She gave the wand back to Ollivander, he put it back in it's red case. "That will be seven galleons, now off you go! I don't want to keep anyone waiting now."

After paying, Natalie was nearly pushed out of the shop. Funny, she was pushed to go in, and now she was pushed to get out.

"What wand did you get?" Asked Avius slowly.

Handing the case to him, he opened it with thin long spindly fingers. "It's nice...it looks like phoenix feather to me, but I'm not an expert."

"Ohhh Avie you're right! Her wand is lovely!"

"So, where to now? Since we did all our shopping?"

Dessy was about to speak, but they heard a voice from behind scream Natalie. They all jumped.

The voice belonged to none other than Dominic.

"Natalie? Merlin, did you know how worried I-I mean father and mother are! You made father go into a find you frenzy!"

"I-I wanted to shop by myself."

"You would've got lost-

"But look I didn't I got every thing I need. Robes, books, my wand. I'm all set!"

"Well we didn't know that. For all that we knew you could've been dead."

"I think it's stupid to jump to conclusions like that," said Dessy.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Dessy-Rae Anne Longbottom, and you're Dominic. Dominic Malfoy, I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't know your middle name.

"And you know this because..."

"Your sister and I are friends."

Dominic cocked his eyebrows ignoring that comment and saying, "Hello Avius, I didn't see you behind the girl dressed like a muggle circus exploded. Enjoying the orphanage?"

Avius's eyes shot up. "Yeah...it's been awhile. It's...it's okay. You know...same old same old."

"A muggle circus, eh? Your exactly how I pictured you. Very handsome, very tall, nicely dressed, but that's only your pretty wrapping. You, Dominic are a jackass. A complete and utter jackass."

"I don't think little girls should swear like that. It's not very attractive, not that you are to begin with. And where are you from anyways, your accent sounds like a mentally ill American."

She gave a sarcastic laugh, stepped forward, and slapped him across the face. Leaving an imprint of five little red finger prints on his pale white cheek.

Natalie started laughing, "Come on, Nat were leaving." he said grabbing her wrist.

She turned her head around, and waved good bye to the two hopeful new friends.

Dominic began ranting, but she didn't really listen. All she could think about was the lady balls on the girl with leopard print tights...

*I hoped you enjoyed this. It was painfully long I know. But better painful long that painfully short. If you have any suggestions make sure to tell me* 


End file.
